Electronic filters may be used to remove unwanted components from electrical signals, such as the common mode noise or signals. Common mode signals are a source of radiation that results in electromagnetic interference (EMI) and radio frequency interference (RFI). Interference, such as EMI and RFI, can degrade electrical signals and wireless communications. In order to filter out common mode signals on input/output (I/O) cables coupled to a computing device, common mode chokes are used on a printed circuit board (PCB) and populated near the I/O connectors that are soldered to the PBC. Examples of I/O cables include, but are not limited to, universal serial bus 2 (USB-2) and USB-3 cables. The chokes enable differential signals to pass from the cable, through the I/O connector, to the PCB, while reflecting the common mode signals. The common mode choke is a relatively expensive component used in manufacturing, averaging about twenty cents for each discrete common mode choke.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.